


Dream Eater

by CROSBYCE



Series: Short Stories (Kingdom Hearts) [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, sokai - Fandom, sorikai - Fandom, soriku
Genre: Multi, Sokai, Sorikai - Freeform, Soriku - Freeform, kingdom hearts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CROSBYCE/pseuds/CROSBYCE
Summary: Riku is Sora’s dream eater. He did not like it at first, but once he found out what his job could bring him, there was no turning back.





	Dream Eater

The night came again. Sora was ready to sleep on his bed. Riku, as usual, put the blanket around his friend and patted his hair. In return, Sora smiled like a little boy. Both shared "Good night" to each other before Sora began to sleep. Riku sitted still, watching, and smiling. Night time was his favorite time, and he had a good reason for it.

 

It all began after mark of mastery. Both of them passed and the two became the next keyblade masters. Unfortunately, Riku's success and excellency came at a cost. Mickey realized that he was unexpectedly amazing at being a dream eater. This very fact inspired the King and Master Yen Sid to anoint Riku as a new dream eater. At first, Riku found it ridiculous, imagining himself spending night after night swimming through Sora's dream and eating out any nightmares. His new title "Master of Dream Eaters" was not his favorite. But his thought changed two days later. 

 

His first job as a dream eater taught him one thing; Sora always smiled in the dream. The smile, however, was more than just a smile. It fueled a new dream eater's ambition. It was like the smile was close to drug. Once Riku experience its wicked flavor, he could not stop thinking about it afterwards. Ever since then, he changed forever. He became more excited for Sora's sleeping time rather than a daytime where he could actually run around with his spiky-haired brunette. He eagerly waited, night after night, for Sora to come back from assignments keyblade masters had in regular basis. Most of the time, Sora returned home yawning loudly or about to fall asleep. Every time it happened, Riku put a wide smile on his face behind his back. The dream eater then gave the keyblade master a nice dinner with Kairi, a warm milk, and some patting on the head before everyone went asleep. He remembered one time he had a conversation with Sora about bedtime. The brunette smiled and said to Riku,

 

"I like bedtimes now. When I was a kid, I really didn't wanna sleep because I thought I might see you or Kairi in my dream. But for some reason, I see you guys every night. It makes me so happy. We get to play together, go on a adventure, and do all sorts of things in my dream. I can't ask for nothing more".

 

Even this night, it made Riku shiver in excitement. Having to make Sora smile, it was the best rush he could ever have. The very thought put a wicked grin on his face whenever Sora fell asleep. Putting his memories aside, the dream eater prepared himself to go to work. He went to his bed, closed his eyes, and casted his magic. When he fell asleep, he found himself diving deeper into Sora's dream, which was a piece of cake at this point. The dream was nothing out of ordinary - Sora and Kairi sitting on paopu tree together and watching the sunset. Riku always wondered why Sora envisions the exact same place the trio settled in every single one of his dreams. But no questions were necessary. Riku joined the lovebirds, leaning against the tree. He could not hear exact words. Everything was just an empty noise. He wished he could hear their words, but all he needed was Sora's smile. And he got what he wanted. Sora put a big smile on his face, pleasuring the dream eater in every sensation. Then the dream came to an end. Riku woke up to a new dawn, feeling refreshed. 

 

Sora was once again in an adventure with his "half-pint" buddies, leaving Riku and Kairi all alone in Destiny Islands. The two munched on their bowls of cereal. Neither of them enjoyed it. For Kairi, eating without Sora alone made the breakfast meaningless. For Riku, the taste of sugar was not as merely as strong as the taste he had as a dream eater, especially when he could achieve a ritualistic high from seeing his brunette. Eventually, both gave up on their breakfast. They finished their bowl but they did not want to take a bite at fruits, fully knowing it will not do them any good. Both remained silent until Kairi spoke out,

 

”Goofy told me you’re Sora’s dream eater. From what I heard, you’re basically eating away his nightmares. But I know he doesn’t have them a lot of times. So what do you do in his dream? Do you get to see his world of imagination?”

 

Riku suddenly realized something. He forgot to tell Sora that he was a dream eater. This grave Riku some wild ideas. But first, he explained details about the dream. He even told Kairi how he feels energetic every time he sees Sora smile. Kairi could not understand what the dream eater was trying to explain, but she got the general concept analyzed.

 

”I guess there is something in Sora that makes people happy”, said Kairi, ”But I’m feeling jealous. I just sit here while you do all the work. I wish I could jump into Sora's dream, just to see what it's like”.

 

Riku understood her feelings, but deep inside, he refused to have her as another dream eater. He felt a great sense of competition and he was more than certain that if Sora knew both of them were dream eaters, the brunette would definitely choose Kairi. He could not let that happen. The taste of Sora’s dream was too good for his auburn-haired friend to have. Of course he kept it him himself as always, and went on his way to complete other tasks.

 

Weeks flew by and Riku was getting a more hang on his role of dream eater. However, things stated to change in Sora’s dream. The brunette began having nightmares unlike last several times. Now the business got serious for Riku. His peaceful world was in danger of being tainted and he had to fight against imaginary figures resembling Ansem, his dark self, and some hillbillies from god-knows-where. He had to change his motives. In his vision, Sora’s dream turned to a hunting ground. The dream eater stood alone, ready to hunt not to feed himself, but to protect the only thing he wanted to feed himself. With all these disgusting characters present, Sora began to lose his smile and his face was instead full of anger, fear, and hatred.

 

Riku finally decided that enough was enough. He jumped into the scene of the battle in Hollow Bastion where the brunette fought a younger a-hole version of the dream eater. In the midst of battle, Riku jumped on the dark self and dragged him into the deepest abyss. There, the dream eater made his move. He stretched his mouth wide open, took a big bite on hollow flesh, and shredded his prey into pieces. The first taste in his enemy was not that pleasant, but his thoughts on getting Sora’s smile back made it even sweeter. It was sweeter than milk chocolate, sweeter than a cube of sugar, sweeter than the profiteroles or cream puffs for simple English-wanting people. It made Riku smile like a maniac. He continued to laugh until a mirror shows up to reveal the dream eater’s face. It knew Riku would not like what he would see.

 

He looked hideous, covered in monster ears and noses. His appearance was more animal-like and it was something Sora will not want at all. He began smashing the mirror but it fixed itself again and again. The dream eater gave up after bleeding his hand out. He used his magic to gain his normal appearance back. Then he sprouted out of the abyss, receiving a big hug from Sora. Once again, Riku felt a great amount of pleasure, very close to addiction. He woke up next morning, greeting his brunette friend. From there on, Riku continued his legacy as a savior and hunter of Sora’s pure world of dream. The world was in a way Riku wanted, simple and clean. He got stronger as he annihilated his opponents into a fine dust. Every night, he fed himself with a fake flesh of his enemies and returned triumphant in front of Sora. In the end, the keyblade master of the pure world would reward his loyal dream eater with a warm smile. Unfortunately, things began to change again.

 

No matter how many hollow fleshes Riku devoured, it was never enough for him. Even Sora's smile could not fill his appetite. He did not understand why. He grew more frustrated as time went on. Then he decided that he need to push his power to the limit. So the dream eater altered Sora's dream by force. He began easy for first few dreams. He tweaked little bits of the dream. One time, he altered the dream to be a Valentine's Day where his brunette keyblade master gave him a box full of chocolate. Another time, he created an amusement park in visions of King Mickey so he can have some quality time with Sora. Then the greed sprouted out of control. Riku slowly but greatly intensified the color of Sora's dream to the point the brunette would cosplay as Alice or some other princess. The power has run not, but not before giving Riku one last dream where Riku gave Sora a tender kiss on his lips. The dream eater did not feel sour as he knew the power would run out one way or another. He thought it was a good time to recuperate. The morning he woke up, he reached Sora to see him immediately blush from a wild dream he had. Riku, pretending not to know about his diabolical act, asked innocently what dream his keyblade master had. Sora, unsurprisingly, did not want to share the detail. It made Riku smile behind Sora's back. Only problem was that Kairi noticed this as well. She grew more jealous of the dream eater because he got to savor the pleasure of wandering through her lover's dream. It was a conference held in Mystery Tower where she finally spoke out her mind.

 

"I want to be Sora's dream eater, too!"

 

Everyone in the conference thought she was crazy, but Riku understood her greed. The two argued for days with Riku making cunning excuses to make her change my mind and Kairi not stepping back once. The dream eater reluctantly gave Kairi a power of his own in the end. And so, a new dream eater was anointed.

 

Kairi and Riku ventured through Sora's dream. It was once again at the edge of being tainted by nightmares. Kairi was more fierce than Riku was. Her ego and greed made her stronger, faster, and tougher each day. Her sharp teeth penetrated through enemies' fleshes and bones. When she was over, nothing was left but a dust of the remains. She, too, had to endure ugliness of her reflection through the same mirror Riku looked upon. She denied every single aspect of the mirror, claiming she is just doing her job to make her lover happy. As time went on, Kairi finally realized the pleasure of obliterating the evil that surrounded Sora's pure world of dream.

 

" _Tastes so good..._ " said Kairi in wicked voice. When the two dream eaters were finished, they concealed their hideous face and walked up to Sora to receive a hug and a smile. Soon enough, the auburn-haired girl became strong enough to manipulate the keyblade master's dream herself. Together, Riku and Kairi shaped and twisted the world in their desired visions. Their world was perfect, no more heartless, no more organization xiii, and no more darkness. They each gave Sora an affectionate kiss when their dream closed down, only for them to wait eagerly wait for next night. First Riku, and then Kairi, both of them became addicted to Sora's dream.

 

But then, their wonder stopped. One night, they casted their magic while asleep. Normally, they should have traveled inside Sora's dream. Instead all they found was a dark space without any trace of their brunette friend. They walked around in circles, over and over again, to discover the way, but it was all fruitless. The dream eaters woke up from their sleep, feeling nothing. The same happened for days. They were thirsty for their beautiful world, but it was gone all of a sudden. Riku and Kairi began to feel nervous, worried to their death. When Riku saw Kairi on the shoreline, she was almost about to cry.

 

"Riku?...", Kairi asked with a tear in her eyes, "You don't think Sora has a new dream eater, do you?".

 

Riku began to panic. If he could not see Sora's dream, then it must have been someone else who took away his pleasure. His heart was now filled with anger and misery. He could not fall asleep, and neither could Kairi. Both thought this was the end, no more dreams, no more wonders, and no more pleasure. They then changed their mind. They would not give up until they get what they want.

 

At midnight, Riku entered Sora's room to see if the brunette is still sleeping. Kairi joined him shortly. When they entered the room, there was no Sora on the bed. Now they understood everything. The dream eaters could not find Sora's dream simply because the keyblade master was not sleeping. But Riku and Kairi still worried about the reason Sora would not go to sleep. They stepped out in the shore, staring at the tide of the late night ocean until they saw Sora sitting on the paopu tree. They run up to him and saw their brunette friend smile in response.

 

"Sora?", asked Kairi, "Why aren't you asleep? Is something waking you up?". The dream eaters eagerly waited for Sora's answer. Only their keyblade master had the key to their terrifying mystery. Sora stared at them for a second and responded,

 

"I've been having these dreams, three of us together, in a perfect little world where I don't have to worry about getting hurt or losing anyone. It was weird sometimes. But I loved all of them. I wish it could happen forever. But... I don't feel satisfied for some reason. Even though I'm having a great time, it's only in a dream. I want to do the exact same thing when I'm awake. I want to spend more time with you guys when I'm not dreaming".

 

Riku and Kairi, upon hearing this, felt a great relief. Sora was not having another dream eater after all, and it was clear that the brunette boy cherished every single moment he had with his friends in his dream. The dream eaters gave him a nice hug together, had a couple of chat, and even ran around the island like they were kids again. Few hours passed and Sora began to feel sleepy. Then he was knocked out cold. Riku carried the brunette to his bed and Kairi followed him. The trio all rested in the same bed, with Sora in the middle and his dream eaters on his sides. As Sora continued to sleep, Riku and Kairi once again had a grin on their face, waiting to enter the perfect world in their dreams.

 


End file.
